Haruto Megumi
Haruto Megumi is a character featured in Danganronpa: New Dreams Academy and also the main antagonist. When he was young he loved to watch the acrobats perform at the circus. When he got older he enrolled into New Dreams Academy. When he introduces himself to Nozomi he says, "Ahh... I must be Haruto Megumi the Ultimate Acrobat. He likes to listen to others concerns and is a good influence to others. Later in an event he asks Yoshino Okada for some tools. Yoshino then says everyone got their own toolkit and Yoshino leads him to his dorm room to see that their was a toolkit consisting a screwdriver, wrench, hammer, and many other useful tools. He seems to have a romantic relationship with Tayukia Sugimoto but later realizes he is male. He doesn't seem to mind the others and likes to start conversations. But doesn't like to be interrupted when he is practicing his skills. He wears a black apron because he doesn't like to get tomatoes all over himself when people boo him off the stage. he also has lots of different colored shirts but in this picture he is wearing a white one. High skin tone is a light peach like most of the students enrolled in the academy. His hair is dyed red and pulled back into clips and also has some hair gel to keep it in place. He also has emerald green eyes which Hisoka calls them "gorgeous." He is also a womanizer and flirts with the women. He also loves to cook also when he is not performing stunts. Haruto has a flirty personality towards the ladies and helps them in whatever they need. He speaks in trials regularly and tries to help Nozomi in their investigations. His talent The Ultimate Acrobat is he performs in front of live audiences all over the world. He is so famous that he is even on T.V. and in newspaper articles all around town. He greatly admires his talent and wonderful fans. People loves his tricks while they scream and ooh in the audience. Whenever he sees a corpse he is terrified and tries to have the others who did this to that person. He doesn't understand why the whole thing started and he is very emotional and passes out. Kenjiro Masanori then carries him to his dorm room and puts him on his bed. Later in chapter 6 he is seen in the gym pool dead his eyes open and looks like he had been strangled. Then up to the trial room the others try to find out who murdered Haruto. But however, it turns out to be a robot! And then the real Haruto comes out with a king's crown on. He was the true mastermind behind the whole game. His true personality is he is cruel, ruthless, mean, and demanding. The good thing is Nozomi and Masato bring Haruto to be executed. Congratulations! You have caught the mastermind! Time for his punishment! In Haruto's Execution he is seen on a tightrope and is in a acrobat costume smiling while waving and showing his teeth proudly. The people start throwing tomatoes at him while he is still smiling and waving and goes walking on the tightrope purposely throwing himself in the fire while holding Monokuma while doing a peace sign like Junko and landed in the fire. He is later seen in a group class 80 photo. Category:Antagonists